


Being Horny

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [25]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (but the myth was a liiittle different than the gods made it out to be), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Annabeth was Ariadne, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Percy, Percy was Theseus, Protective Asterion, Rebirth, Slash, alpha!Asterion, matebond, this is surprisingly fluffy and cute considering it features the Minotaur, worried percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth are backed into a wall while on a roadtrip, they're being rescued by the most unlikely party.The Minotaur.Percy can't shake the encounter and tracks the Minotaur down to find out why he had saved them.Well, there's a simple reason. Because he couldn't let the reincarnations of his sister and his mate die.





	Being Horny

PJatO || Minorcy || PJatO || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Being Horny || PJatO || Minorcy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Being Horny

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, rebirth, matebond, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting

Main Pairing: Minotaur/Porcy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase

Godly Character: Asterion | the Minotaur, (Theseus, Ariadne)

Summary: The Minotaur saved Annabeth's life and then leaves Annabeth and Percy without harming either. It confuses Percy, a lot. So he goes to track the beast down, just to learn a lot of truths about his and Annabeth's last lives as Theseus and Ariadne and how the myth of the Minotaur _really_ went.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Being Horny_

Percy stared stunned, eyes wide as he supported Annabeth. She was bleeding badly, her golden-blonde hair matted with blood as she clung onto Percy, trying to only stand on one leg because the other had a swollen ankle. They had been on a quest together. Well. Less of a quest, more of a 'I need to meet your cousin because he's Norse and that's like Thor and Loki and Marvel and _I need details_ , Annabeth, don't deny me'-kind of road-trip. Sadly, after driving for too long without a break, they broke down in the middle of nowhere ('Why did you insist on us doing an actual road-trip with a car, Jackson?' - 'Because that's what best friends should do! A cross-country road-trip, Chase, a cross-country road-trip!'). Walking, hungry and thirsty, they had been attacked by a herd of Ealai. As out of it as they had been, they hadn't been in any condition to hold their own against two dozen of giant bulls with rotating horns. Particularly not since Annabeth had tripped even before the encounter and had said sprained ankle by the time of the attack already. And all on his own, trying to keep Annabeth safe, fighting off two dozen annoyed bulls was even a bit too much for an exhausted, drained Percy. And drained was meant literally here; Percy hadn't seen a drop of water in five hours – and dehydration was getting to the son of Poseidon a bit more extremely than to others.

So the fight hadn't gone very well and Percy had a frightened thought that this was how Percy was going down. Trampled by a herd of grumpy bulls. It would have been an awful way to go.

But then the Minotaur showed up. And Percy was a hundred-twenty percent done with the day and just knew that this was how he would go out. Which might have actually been kind of poetic considering the Minotaur had been the very first monster Percy had slayed.

Instead of going for the kill, the Minotaur roared at the bulls, chased the Ealai off and even killed one or two, literally saving Annabeth's life as one of the bulls had her nearly pierced with a horn. He cradled her close and then put her down with Percy before stomping off once they were safe.

"...Did _that_ just happen?", whispered Percy doubtfully.

"I... I think so", grunted Annabeth before wincing. "Can we get out of here and get help?"

"Right. Yeah. Perfect plan", nodded Percy, trying to shake the encounter off.

"I swear, I am never going on a road-trip with you again, Jackson", muttered Annabeth.

"Oh, sure, now it's _my_ fault", huffed Percy with a pout. "C'mon, let's get you to your cousin."

/break\

Okay, so Percy hadn't been able to shake that encounter off. Sure, he enjoyed meeting Magnus – the guy was kinda fun and all, though he was disappointed by just how much of Marvel was not true – but his thoughts kept returning to the Minotaur's weird behavior.

So when Percy and Annabeth parted – Annabeth leaving for San Francisco to visit her mortal family – Percy made his way back to where they had encountered the Minotaur. Annabeth would chide him, probably whack him upside the head. An omega, all on his own, out in the wild. A demigod, all on his own, seeking out monsters. Well, Percy had always been a reckless brat, especially if one were to ask Annabeth's opinion, so one could argue that he was just living up to his reputation.

Tracking the Minotaur wasn't as hard as he'd imagined. The alpha had made no effort of hiding his tracks – and damn was the Minotaur an intense alpha. His scent lingered and for an omega like Percy, it was really easy to find the scent and follow it to a very large, hidden cave. He kept Riptide at the ready, just in case for any surprise. Though then again, he expected a different kind of surprise. He found the Minotaur, sitting far deep into the cave. It gave Percy pause. The mighty beast was hunched over, cradling something in his hand. Something golden.

"That's Ariadne's thread", whispered Percy surprised.

Damn it, stupid Percy. He should really learn to control that mouth of his. The words startled the Minotaur and the large man-bull stood up straight. The alpha loomed over Percy in his impressive height. He was broad, incredibly well-trained with bulking arms and abs. He really was the picture of an alpha. Percy craned his neck to look the beast in the eyes.

"I'm not... here to hurt you. Well, unless you hurt me, of course. I just wanna talk", whispered Percy.

He kept his voice gentle and purposefully emitted soothing, sweet omega-pheromones. Alphas tended to claim that omegas shouldn't fight, that they were unfit for going on missions. Percy called bullshit on that. Omegas were the _perfect_ match for an alpha. Just a couple of pheromones and sweet words and furious alphas calmed down by instinct alone. The Minotaur watched him wearily, still cradling the thread close and observing what Percy would do.

"You... saved Annabeth. And me", stated Percy slowly, tilting his head. " _Why_? Were you like... already full from lunch, or what? I don't get it. You didn't just not kill us, you _saved_ us."

"I'd never kill you", growled the beast.

Percy jumped surprised. "You can _talk_?!"

"...Of course. I am half man", huffed the Minotaur, a tint of amusement in his voice.

His voice was nice. Warm and dark and growly. Percy tilted his head to the other side.

"Wait. You already tried killing me", argued Percy with a frown. "So that's bullshit."

"Bullshit, huh?", snorted the Minotaur with a hollering laugh. "Silly little omega with silly puns."

"Oh. Oooh. Ha", laughed Percy out when he realized what he had just said. "Heh."

"I would never hurt you or Ariadne", stated the Minotaur in a somber voice.

"Ariadne?", echoed Percy confused, eyebrows knitted.

"The golden-haired one", nodded the Minotaur. "Ariadne."

"Annabeth", corrected Percy, frown deepening. "And _why_ wouldn't you hurt us? You already tried!"

"I did not", disagreed the Minotaur honestly.

"Yes, you did!", huffed Percy, waving his arms around a little. "I was twelve. You were chasing me and my mom, trying to eat me. I kinda killed you, you know?"

"I _know_ ", growled the Minotaur, a fire in his eyes that told Percy that _maybe_ reminding someone that you killed them wasn't the best course of action. "I did chase you. But I didn't try to eat you."

"Then what were you trying to do?", snorted Percy in disbelief.

"To... To... talk to you", grumbled the Minotaur frustrated. "I haven't seen you in three thousand years! I was surprised! I needed to go after you, to see if it is truly you, Theseus!"

"What are you _talking_ about?!", groaned Percy, clearly as frustrated as the Minotaur. "I'm Perseus."

"Now. Yes", whispered the Minotaur. "But once... the last time... you were Theseus. _My_ Theseus."

Percy's eyebrows shot up and he sat down slowly. "...What? Wait. You called Annabeth Ariadne. Are... Are you telling me... No way. No."

"Why not?", inquired the Minotaur, slowly sitting down opposite Percy.

"Annie and I were... lovers, in our past life?", muttered Percy and made a confused face.

"You most certainly were _not_ ", growled the Minotaur with a vicious glare. "You were _mine_."

That gave Percy slight pause, slowly blinking as he stared at the mighty beast. "I... think I need you to run that by me again. With like, more words. I might not be an expert on the myths, but I distinctively remember Theseus killing the Minotaur – well, you – and dating Ariadne."

"I have a name, you know", grunted the Minotaur with a glower.

"...Huh", hummed Percy curiously. "Never really... crossed my mind, that. What's your name?"

"Asterion. Minotaur is the title given to me, the bull of Minos, my vicious stepfather", growled the Minotaur with a glare. "Yet my mother, she gave me a name. She loved me, despite the... circumstances of my conception and my... being. She was a good woman."

"Okay. So... tell me about... Theseus and Ariadne", prompted Percy with a frown.

"I had eight half-siblings, the children of my mother and King Minos", started Asterion, voice surprisingly soft. "Most of them hated me, out of principle. They, grandchildren of Zeus, so proud that their father was a son of Zeus, feeling _entitled_. They sneered at their monstrous brother. Ariadne, she was... different. Has always been different."

There was tenderness in his eyes as he toyed with the thread. "She shared our mother's legacy. Magic runs in our family. Our mother, Pasiphae, she was a witch. They were the strongest witches in history, the three siblings. Pasiphae, Circe and their brother Aeetes. Demigods of great power. But most of mother's children came after their father Minos. Not Ariadne. And she was... a good soul. A gentle soul. She showed me warmth and kindness. The only one from our family, aside from our mother, to show me kindness. When my stepfather locked me away, she visited me regularly."

He paused and regarded Percy with a gentleness that startled the son of Poseidon. "Then _you_ came along. Reckless, cheeky little omega of the sea. Beautiful and kind. You were... meant as a sacrifice, along with other omegas. But oh, oh you made it easy to fall in love with you. And for some reason, you saw past the... monster everyone else saw and... Ariadne was the only one to know we were mates. But it wasn't meant to be. You were meant to be a hero, you were the son of Poseidon. And, as such stories have always gone, it ended in a tragedy. A tragedy that was spun to benefit the gods. The son of Poseidon, great slayer of the Minotaur. Hero and lover of Ariadne, because that... that was a better story to tell than their great hero falling for a monster."

Percy tilted his head, his own eyes softening. "You saved Annie because she was your sister in her previous life. And... And you saved me because... I was _your mate_ in my previous life."

Asterion turned his head to look at the ground instead of the omega in front of him. "I understand that you are not him and that she is not her. That you have no recollection of your previous lives. But I can see them in your eyes. And I can not allow for you to be hurt. I'm sorry I scared you when you were a child, I did not mean to harm you, little ocean. I never would."

"Uhm. Okay. That was... unexpected", nodded Percy awkwardly, blinking slowly.

/break\

Percy, again, found himself unable to shake the encounter with the Minotaur. He even went ahead to go and ask Nico for a favor, to summon Daedalus' spirit so Percy could ask him some questions. The builder of the labyrinth was awkward about it, but in the end he admitted that Percy was the mirror-image of Theseus and that Daedalus had helped Ariadne in her task to sneak Theseus down to see his _mate_. That Theseus and Asterion truly had been star-crossed lovers. The Beauty and the Beast, early rendition without a happy ending. More like the version where Gaston killed the Beast and Belle had to live unhappily ever after. Nico didn't ask Percy what that had been about, thankfully enough. Instead, he let Percy walk away from it with a thoughtful expression.

He went back to school – he was so short of his graduation _finally_ , after having to retake the last year thanks to the Giant War – and tried to shake the thought. Only that he couldn't. Not really. After his graduation, Percy told his parents that he wanted to go on a backpacking trip alone. To clear his head, make his mind up as to what he even wanted in life. After all, for the past five years, he had believed he'd die during some kind of monster attack. He never thought he'd survive both wars. Yet here he was, graduated high school and with no plan of what to do with his life. His mother had been reluctant about it but in the end, she also understood that he had been under immense pressure the past years and that a little vacation might do him some good.

The cave of the Minotaur was empty, as though no one had ever lived there.

But sure, okay. Percy was determined, he was so going to find Asterion. He had a gazillion of questions to ask about his past life. He had also asked his _dad_ about it and Poseidon had at the very least admitted that yes, Percy was the rebirth of Theseus. Which was kind of a biting irony considering they had chosen to name him Perseus? Why not Theseus then? But Poseidon had rested a gentle hand on Percy's shoulder and told him that he had never told Sally about Percy's past life. So she had just picked an optimistic name, the name of a hero who actually got a happy ending.

Percy was _determined_ to get his own happy ending too, at one point.

But for now, he was determined to learn about the past chapters of his soul. About his past life. And for that, he needed to track down Asterion, damn it. So his little backpack trip led him up to Canada.

Three weeks into his little trip, he was camped out on a snowy mountain, tent pitched and fire going in front of it. He was trying to make dinner for himself, having caught a deer. Skinned it and prepared it the way Thalia had taught him. Though he was only 'trying' because he had caught a scent. Frowning deeply, Percy turned slowly. The first whiff, all he got was alpha. And alpha, in general, wasn't good for an unmated omega like Percy. He just wanted to eat in peace. Only upon the third whiff did Percy notice whose scent it was exactly. He paused, stunned.

"Asterion?", called Percy out softly. "I can smell you, you know?"

"...You remembered my name", grumbled a gruff voice from behind the trees.

Percy cocked his head as he watched the mighty Minotaur emerge from his hiding spot. "Sure. I mean, I wouldn't really like just being called 'the demigod' either, or something."

"They call you 'the sought-after little snack'", supplied Asterion with an amused smirk.

"What can I say? I'm just delectable", snorted Percy playfully.

"Yes, quite so", hummed Asterion in agreement.

"...You said you don't want to eat me", grunted Percy suspiciously.

"I didn't mean as food", drawled Asterion, eyes dragging over Percy's body.

Percy's face lit up brightly as he blinked slowly. Right. Asterion had told him that they were mates in a past life. Of course would the Minotaur still think that Percy was pretty. That didn't change how embarrassed Percy felt though. He wasn't used to being complimented a lot.

"So... you just so happened upon me?", drawled Percy casually.

"You have been looking for me", grumbled Asterion as he sat down opposite Percy. "I thought I would end your search. And yes, the monster gossip mill works wonderfully."

Percy snorted curiously. "Well, good for me then. Saved me quite some time, huh?"

" _Why_ were you looking for me, little ocean?", asked Asterion seriously.

Percy ducked his head at the weird fluttering his heart made at the nickname. "I... wanted to hear more. About my past life. Was he... happy? I mean, before everything went Romeo and Juliet."

"He was", nodded Asterion, a far-off look on his face. "Here, I brought you berries. You're a growing omega, you need to eat more than just meat, little ocean."

Percy couldn't help but blush as he took the _blueberries_. Blueberries! Grinning broadly, he started eating them immediately while waiting for his deer to be cooked. He was aware of the alpha watching him with very intense, dark eyes. The look alone made Percy shudder.

"You really loved him a lot", mused Percy softly.

"I do", agreed Asterion, an honest look on his face as he stared at Percy rather tenderly.

The look made Percy uncomfortable in a strange way, because he knew he didn't deserve it, knew he wasn't the person Asterion loved. "I'm... not him, you know? I'm not Theseus. I'm Percy."

"I know", hummed Asterion, an unfathomable sadness in his eyes as he turned back to looking at the fire. "You should eat before your food burns, little ocean."

This should be awkward. Should be strange. Dining with a _monster_. One he had killed before. But this wasn't a brainless monster. Asterion was quite much more and Percy really didn't know why he was so surprised, after all he has had encountered a Manticore running a school before. Many monsters led nearly normal human lives and passed as human, why should the half-bull be a brainless beast? Still, they passed time in silence as Percy ate.

/break\

Despite himself, despite telling Asterion that he wasn't Theseus, Percy still found himself staying in the mountains with the Minotaur, listening to his stories. Stories of Theseus, of the love Theseus and Asterion had shared, stories of a young Ariadne, of Pasiphae's good parenting and Minos' harsh step-parenting, of Asterion and Ariadne meeting their cousin Medea once and hearing stories about the first Jason from her. Theseus had gotten around a lot. He had shared his adventures with Asterion, but from his narrative, not the godly one. And Percy enjoyed them, enjoyed the tender and loving way Asterion talked about Theseus.

But Asterion wasn't the only one talking. Percy did too. Asterion asked a lot of questions, was curious about the life Percy was leading now. The adventures Percy had lived through. He also asked a lot about Annabeth, clearly curious about the new life of his sister.

After about three weeks, they moved away from their cave in the mountains of Canada and found themselves on the way on a boat to Europe. Together, they enjoyed the beaches in Turkey.

It was odd, Percy didn't even think of returning home when the Minotaur had claimed he was going to Europe. It was easy for Percy to decide that he would tag along. And he was enjoying Asterion's company far more than anticipated. Asterion, in return, seemed to enjoy his company too.

"What the _Hades_ happened?", yelped Percy surprised as Asterion entered their hideout.

"Nothing", grumbled the Minotaur irritated.

Huffing in annoyance, Percy stomped up to the Minotaur, tugged on his hand to make him sit down cross-legged and then Percy climbed onto his thigh to reach Asterion's face. He cupped it gently, tilting it to check the black eye. Asterion stared at the demigod in stunned silence.

"What happened?", repeated Percy seriously before hopping off to get the first-aid kit.

"Just an old acquaintance I ran into who complained about me keeping the 'little snack' all to myself", admitted Asterion reluctantly while Percy took care of the injury.

"...Ah", grunted Percy softly, avoiding his eyes while working. "Right. You hanging out with a demigod... must raise some suspicion. Sorry about that."

"Do not apologize", growled Asterion firmly, wrapping a gentle hand around Percy's waist. "You are... wonderful company. I enjoy talking to you, being with you. You're... very different from my Thess, but you are still as enchanting, Percy."

Percy raised his eyes in mild surprise. It was the first time Asterion had used his name. It was mostly 'little ocean', because Asterion mainly saw Theseus in Percy. Percy tilted his head curiously at this admission that Asterion was seeing more than just Theseus when looking at Percy.

"I... enjoy spending time with you too", admitted Percy softly, offering a shy smile.

/break\

Percy enjoyed spending time with Asterion way too much. The two of them had moved on to Ireland and were camping out in a cave at the coast, which looked way too comfortable because Asterion had started bringing along things to make caves more comfy for his human. Lots of pillows and blankets for Percy to build a nest with. It was raining outside, but thankfully they had gone hunting earlier and their food was already cooking. While waiting, the two of them were sitting curled together on Percy's nest, with Percy snuggled up to the broad, muscular chest of the Minotaur. They were watching _Beauty and the Beast_ on Percy's laptop.

"You know, I did better than Belle", hummed Percy amused.

"Mh?", grunted Asterion in confusion, running soothing fingers over Percy's hair.

"At least _I_ use your name. I just never got over the fact that Belle continuously calls him 'Beast', even after she learns that he's actually a prince. That's just messed up", explained Percy.

"Mh. Well, technically I _am_ a prince, as the son of a queen", drawled Asterion thoughtfully, thumb slipping off Percy's head to trace down his spine slowly. "Are you implying that _I_ am your fairy tale prince, little ocean? The Beast to your Beauty?"

Percy remained silent for a long moment and Asterion feared he had overstepped between their playful banter and something more. Though then Percy turned toward him with a small grin.

"Well, I _am_ a Disney princess, talking to animals, singing, saving the world and being a gorgeous badass", drawled Percy mischievously as he slowly leaned up. "Would... you want _me_ as the Beauty to your Beast? Me, truly me, not as a replacement for Theseus?"

Asterion paused, gently adjusting Percy on his lap so he could look at the son of Poseidon. "I have to admit when I first met you, you were a painful reminder of what I had lost and when you first sought me out to speak to me... I did see Theseus in you. But no. You are _so much more_. I enjoy _you_ , Perseus Jackson, for who you are. And I would... love for you to be _my_ Beauty."

Percy blushed and grinned as he ducked his head. "So... uhm... kiss?"

Asterion gently tilted his head so he could kiss the demigod. It was a bit awkward with the size-difference between them and Percy felt positively devoured by the end of it, but it was _good_.

"But I still expect to be courted", stated Percy rather seriously.

"Of course, my little ocean", assured Asterion gently.

/break\

Percy was laying sprawled out on the beach, naked as the day he had been born, eyes closed in bliss as the waves washed over him and the sun bathed him in its warmth. Asterion had left two days ago, to get some more provisions, while Percy had put up campsite at the Italian coast.

"You shouldn't lay out in the open and sleep naked, little ocean."

"Mh... you're back...", purred Percy, inhaling deeply before opening his eyes. "And why not? I've been smelling you for like five minutes before you came. My nose works perfectly. And you alphas smell intense. I'd smell any threat way ahead and then I'd just fight them off, starlight."

"I hate that nickname, little ocean", grumbled Asterion annoyed.

Humming in acknowledgment, Percy rolled over onto his belly, tilting his head up to grin smugly at the alpha. "And yet you will continue letting me call you that."

Asterion rolled his eyes at his smug little omega. So instead, he picked Percy up and cradled him close to his chest. Percy smiled and wrapped his arms around the Minotaur's neck to pull him into a kiss. Asterion had been courting Percy for three weeks now and Percy was delighted by all the fresh hunts, strawberries, blueberries, shells and such. The Nemean lion's fur, even. Considering Asterion couldn't go out shopping for Percy, he hunted and found things for Percy instead. Percy had made a nice fur-coat out of the lion's fur and it was good for their plans on going up to Scandinavia next.

"I wanna have sex, starlight", whispered Percy roughly. "With you. Right now."

Asterion raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly. "I... if you..."

"What?", asked Percy softly, a bit confused. "Don't you...?"

"I do. I have to admit, however, that I...", started Asterion while carrying Percy inside and toward the nest Percy had made. "I will not turn into Prince Charming, my love."

"I know?", offered Percy even more confused. "I mean. I fell in love with _you_. Your humor and stories and the warmth you have to offer to me. And you're hot. Horns and muzzle and all. It doesn't bother me, Asterion. I don't... I don't need you to change for me."

Asterion's face softened as he leaned in to press a gentle kiss on top of Percy's head. "I love you."

"Uhu. Got that", nodded Percy amused as he sprawled out on the nest, arms behind his head and legs spread out just a little. "You finally got that I love you too?"

"I think I do", hummed Asterion pleased as he trailed greedy fingers over Percy's torso.

Percy squirmed beneath him and allowed the Minotaur to explore, until Asterion's finger found Percy's already wet and needy hole. The omega was leaking slick, greedy to finally be pounded and knotted by his alpha. A shudder wrecked his body as the finger pushed in, easily as thick as four human fingers. The stretch _burned_ , but the fact that Percy was horny and slick helped a lot. Asterion took his sweet time prepping Percy, until the boy was driven half-insane with desire.

"Come on, please, that's enough, I want you, alpha, please, please, please", whimpered Percy.

Asterion growled at that, pleased by his omega's begging. "Ask again nicely, little ocean."

"Ple—ease, alpha, I want your cock, please", begged Percy, baring his neck to the Minotaur.

A pleased sound escaped Asterion's muzzle as he pulled out and covered his massive cock with the slick from his hand. Percy whimpered in a broken way as he saw the monstrous dick. Pun intended. A breathy whimper was all Percy could manage as the enormous cock breached him, stretching him more than he had ever been stretched before. Sobs followed as the stretch became painful, his stomach bulging at the sheer size of Asterion's dick. Asterion paused, looking concerned.

"Do you wish for me to stop, little ocean?", asked the Minotaur concerned.

"No—o. Please. I need _more_ ", pleaded Percy, turning the begging kitten-eyes on Asterion.

Asterion growled, unable to deny his omega anything as he looked at him so prettily. Theirs was a slow love-making, because Percy needed the time to adjust and Asterion had no intentions of hurting him, but once they got into it, it was _heaven_. Percy was a moaning mess as he was being filled with the giant dick, fucked into oblivion, seeing stars as the Minotaur continuously hit his prostate. Percy positively blacked out when Asterion pushed his knot in. The last thing he recalled before passing out was an intensely overwhelming orgasm hitting him.

"Little ocean? Little ocean, are you alright?", asked Asterion concerned.

"F—Fuck. Yeah. Yeah. Just... ouch... won't be walking any time soon", groaned Percy as he came to it, stuck on the large knot of his alpha. "Wow. Fuck. We need to do this again. A lot."

"We will", assured Asterion amused as he gently kissed the omega. "My precious omega."

"Mh...", grunted Percy breathlessly as he snuggled up to the alpha's chest. "Totally precious."

"Absolutely", confirmed Asterion seriously, caressing Percy's back.

A serene smile laid on Percy's lips as he felt himself drift off to a nice little dream, while surrounded by his alpha's warmth and safety, stuck on Asterion's knot. Yeah, he felt pretty precious.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This was hella fun to write! I very much headcanon that the Minotaur and Theseus were lovers and that Ariadne was a Good Sister and a Very Good Friend who helped them both, by the way.
> 
> And while others seem to think Annabeth is named Annabeth to resemble Andromeda - I don't really see it - I've always thought that her name was more chosen for Ariadne and that Percy, as the son of Poseidon and slayer of the Minotaur, was the most like Theseus, but Riordan opted out of being THAT on the nose with the naming and thus named him Perseus.
> 
> Sooo, this was a lot of fun! And the next one will be too. Thalia and Reyna, saying "fuck this" and running off into the sunset together. Only that they have a little omega stalker at their hands... *snickers*


End file.
